1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip assembly, and, more specifically, to a chip assembly having a thick metallization structure formed over a passivation layer of a chip and bonded with a wire through a wire-bonding process.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
As known in the art, wire bonding is a technology used to attach a fine wire, usually 1 to 3 mils in diameter, from one connection pad to another, completing the electrical connection in an electronic device.